Remedy of the Broken Hearts
by foxare
Summary: I wonder if there any meaning for my existence in this world? People come and go. Death follows me around. My heart already stopped functioning long time ago that I didn't even remember what is it feels to have a heart that still can feeling anything. Yamanbagiri's PoV with sort of 'Father' Mikazuki and the other swords as 'siblings'. No pairing in this story.
**Remedy of the Broken Hearts**

 _ **A/N : Hello, this is my first time writing for this fandom actually. So please forgive any mistakes I may have made. Also, I'm not a native english and this story is not beta'ed, so please forgive my unintentional mistake too.**_

 _ **I'm a fans of MikaTsuru, but this story is dedicated for my friend who is the big fans of Yamanbagiri Kunihiro (the twins of Kise Ryoute from KnB but with opposite personality, kekekeke...) and Atsushi Toushirou. I and her agree that Mikazuki is somehow acting like a sort of 'father' to the other younger swords, and that is why this plot bunny struck me hard. So, no pairing in this story as I told you before in summary.**_

 _ **I may or may not continue this story. I have some other idea connected to this story, it may turned to 'father' jiji with yaman-atsu pairing and/or MikaTsuru, however I'm still undecided if I should continue or not.**_

 _ **As for those who know me from KnB Fandom, please forgive my lack of update, but I promise will continue my story somehow, sometime (^^')**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy it, and if you have time, please tell me your though of this story maybe? Hahaha...**_

* * *

The first time I was aware of my existence it was when I met with my first master, Kunihiro-sama. He says I was made as a duplicate of Yamanbagiri. Thus he named me as Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. However, my master always told me to never think of myself as a fake. He is proud of me, and I was his masterpiece. My master always love me. I can feel his kindness and love for me. However, this is a cruel world. I soon learned about how cruel this world can be. Death claimed my master, and I was parted with him.

In just a short span of time, I was moved from hand to hand of different kind of master. Many recognize me, but only a little actually acknowledge me. I soon grew distant of the world. I only accept my fate as a sword and do my duty as was told by my master. I am a fake after all, most of them said so. Although I am still remember Kunihiro-sama's word that he is proud of me. But I also can't denied the truth that I wasn't originally created. I was a replica. A copy. A fake. And no matter what I do, there always some people who will comparing me with the original one.

* * *

My last master died again in this battle. I sit still beside my master's corpse. Although the snow is falling, I didn't feel it, for my heart already forgotten what is warmth feels like. The snow keeps falling around, but I sat still. I watched without really feeling anything. I wonder, why I never get used to this sight? The suppossed to be beautiful white color of snow met with the scarlet red of blood scattered around.

People says white represents the purity. And red represents ambition. I can't help but wonder, if there any meaning for my existence in this world?

"Ara, isn't you the famous Yamanbagiri Kunihiro-kun?" said some unfamiliar voice.

I look up only to met with the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. He is sword just like me, I can feel it. However there is a certain aura around him that is different. And his appearance is speaking of beauty and elegance.

He can easily enchanted anyone who see him. His black hair and his complex but beautiful peacock's color eyes. He seems only a little bit older than me, but there is some certain aura that will make you respect him immediately.

He smile relaxingly and crouched near me. He patted my head to brush the snow that piling over me, "Nice to meet you, I am Mikazuki Munechika."

Ah, so he is the famous tenka gouken. Great, another constant reminder of my value as just a replica.

"My master heard about your existence and your last battle with your ex-master." The older sword continue his explanation as if not disturbed by my lack of response, "He is very interested in finding you, and that is why he sent me to look for you. I am glad I found you before the other, but I didn't think that you will be this cute. Well, you are young sword after all. Still just a little boy."

"I am not cute. And my appearance may be little boy, but I already knew many battles." I said without emotion

"Finally I get some reaction from you." he chuckled and I get some feeling that he is doing that on purpose.

He stands elegantly and offer his hand to me, "So what do you say? Will you come with me to my master?"

Another master, huh? I guess it doesn't matter. I am just a sword no matter where I am. I don't care after all. I take the offered hand, but then he suddenly carrying me.

"Put me down!"

He just laughs, "Don't panic Yaman-kun. I just don't want you to tire yourself. Beside it will be warmer this way, right?"

"I didn't need to be pampered. I am just a fake after all."

He chuckled, "You reminded me of when I first met Tsuru-ya." but in the end he ignored me and keep carrying me. Suddenly he reminded me of how it feels when Kunihiro-sama hold me in his embrace like a father would. But no! I can't let this fleeting emotions overwhelm me. I am sure a tenka gouken like him will only looking down at an uchigatana like me. A replica on top of that. Beside he is an older sword, he will be too busy to be around me.

"There are some other swords around your age too, Yaman-kun. So just relax and have fun with them later okay? After all, you will probably get bored around older sword like me only." He suddenly says as if he know what I am thinking.

I only look down and starting to grasp his beautiful blue garment in my little hand. Just for today I promised. Just for today I will let him carrying me like a child and just for today I will let this warmth enveloped me, giving me anchor and peace around darkness that starting to take over me in my weariness and fatigue. Just... For today...

* * *

"No! I don't want!"

"C'mon Yaman-kun don't be silly, we need one more person to play." Hotarumaru pouting, he is trying to use any advantage he can to get the antisocial sword to join his team.

"You already have Imano as your ally. It is a fair faight 2-on-2."

"I am against Kashuu and Tsuru! Only a fools want to fight fairly against the two of them." Hotaru arguing.

When Yaman only answer is silence, he grabs Yaman's hand and dragging him.

"Hey! Hot..."

He is immediately get a ball of snow in his face as soon as he steps outside.

a familiar bark of laughter can be heard. He turns his head to see Tsurumaru Kuninaga dan Kashuu Kiyomitshu laughing.

"Sorry Yaman, but actually I was aiming for Hotaru." said Tsuru during his laughter, but Yaman understand the silver haired boy too well by now to just easily accepted his word, especially with a very well known mischief glint can be seen in his eyes.

"No way. I know you are aiming at me from the very start." Yaman deadpanned.

"Ha! Busted!" This time Kashuu laughing at his companion. Hotaru and Imano also have a sheepish look in their face this time. He should have know that his 'siblings' will do anything to drag him from his room.

It's been almost 7 months since he was brought to his new master place by Mikazuki. Other than Mikazuki all the sword are around his age. It is not easy for Yaman to just get along with his new 'family' mainly because his own action. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately?) the other swords is immune to his antisocial behaviour and keep pestering him to play or keep asking him to join their activities. Often Tsurumaru, the mischief master among them, play pranks to him and the other swords. Only Mikazuki haven't been able to be pranked by the crane boy. And Tsuru make it his life goals to be able to prank the older sword.

"Sorry, sorry. But aren't you bored just staying indoor?" Tsuru said apologeticaly this time.

Yaman open his mouth to denied Tsuru's logic.

"My, my... It seems so fun in here." said a very well know voice from inside the house right before Yaman can answer Tsuru.

"MIKAZUKI-SAMA!" chorused all the young swords while rushing to the older swords.

Their master didn't have many swords yet, and most of them are still lacking the skills and the level needed to finish the mission or to actually be able to lead their master troops. So mostly it was Mikazuki who is in charge to lead the troops or goes to expedition.

Mikazuki really lives to his big name. However, the more Yaman know the tenka gouken, the more he understood how wrong the people's perception to him.

Yes no one can denies he is beautiful. Yes no one can denies he is kind. But what the other people didn't now is that the tenka gouken is in fact more than that. His reputation made him seem unapproachable. While in truth, he is filled with all kind of fluffy and squishy affection who loves a routine of drinking green tea with dango every afternoon at the porch.

But in the battlefield he is feared. And no one can denied his skill as a famous sword like his reputation. Like all the young sword, they are all aspiring to grow faster both in skill and level, as to not always burdening Mikazuki alone.

Sometimes, but only sometimes, their master will let them tag along. But mostly, their master let them grow in a whole different environtment that Yaman's previous life. He have an inkling that all the swords in his master possesion is also ever experienced a similiar life like him before, but they never speak of their past openly.

Tsurumaru hugging the older sword immediately, followed by Hotarumaru, Kashuu and Imano. Mikazuki smiles at them and eagerly hug them back. He then turned to Yaman and smile wider.

"Not going to give me a welcome hug too, Yaman-kun?"

Yaman gaped slighly, but then Tsuru who is always openly show his affection towards Mikazuki more than the other called him, "C'mon Yaman! If no, Mikazuki will not gave me his special hug."

Sometimes Yaman wishes he can be as openly affectionate as Tsuru. But nonetheless, he steps forwards and shyly gave a brief hug.

Tonight's dinner is more lively than before as the usual talkative Tsuru, become double more talkative. The other didn't mind, since they already aware that Tsurumaru is more closer to Mikazuki than them.

As far as Yaman know, Tsuru is the second sword after Mikazuki owned by their current master.

Next morning however, after their breakfast, Mikazuki asking all them to the main room.

"Master want to introduce you all to our new family members." the always graceful sword said before opening the door.

Inside the room stood a sword with age more or less around Mikazuki with green hair, and behind him stood two younger swords around their age with almost similiar outfit with each other.

"This is Ichigo Hitofuri." Mikazuki introduced the green haired sword who smiled kindly to them, "Behind him is his younger brother Yagen Toushiro" Mikazuki introduced the short haired first, "And this is Namazuo Toushiro."

Mikazuki smiles back to his 'younger siblings', "I found them while on my mission before. Unfortunately I can't save all the Tantous." Mikazuki glanced back to Ichigo who smiles sadly and shake his head.

"I am grateful to you Mikazuki-sama. If not for your help, I might lost all my younger brother."

"Please don't mention it I were faster maybe..."

"Really it is okay."

Mikazuki sighed and smiles again albeit a little sadly this time, "They will live with us from now on. And welcome them with warmth, okay?"

And now it is Yaman's turn to repay his family kindness by welcoming the Toushiro's to their growing family.

* * *

Yaman walk around the foyer quietly. He can't sleep after a particular nightmare. It is not a new thing for him to experience nightmare. However his stay with his new family made his nightmare frequencies not as intense as before.

"I heard some news about your other younger brother."

Yaman suddenly halted his steps upon hearing Mikazuki's voice.

"Really?" this time it was the voice of Ichigo. His voice is hopeful.

"Yes. I didn't know the truth of this news yet. But master agree with me that it was worth being checked over. I will go first thing in the morning. And I hope you will accompany me."

"Of course I will Mikazuki-sama!"

"Please, just call me Mikazuki just like the other. After all, we are family now."

"I will keep it in my mind."

Suddenly the door is open revealing Yaman outside the door. He is slightly panicked as he was caught however Mikazuki only smiled and asking, "Nightmare?"

Yaman only nodded.

"You are not the only one." at those words Yaman brought his head back up in surprised, but Mikazuki only beckoned Yaman to follow him into the room.

Inside he found non other than Tsurumaru curled up on Mikazuki's futon.

"Tsuru-ya come to my room because of nightmare. Luckily, I am still talking with Ichigo."

"It is better I go back to my room now, before my siblings awake and trying to search me." the green haired sword smiles and stand, "Thank you for your information. I will make the preparations so we can go to the expedition tommorow."

"I... I better go back to my room too." Yaman started to turn, but a hand on his shoulder stops him from actually doing so.

"You are already here, want to tell me your nightmare?"

When Yaman didn't answer, but also didn't made any attempt to reject his offer, Mikazuki smiles and steers the younger boy to sit. He pour some green tea and offer it to Yaman. He also tucking Tsuru when the silver haired sword stirs, but otherwise he made no attempt to start the conversation. He just patiently wait for the yellow haired sword to tell it when he is ready.

"I... I was dreaming of the... Past. But this time, instead of my former master who died in battlefield, the corpse around me, turned to you and... The other. And in the end, I was also broken. I was broken alone."

Mikazuki patted him, "Every being that has shape will meet it's end eventually. Some is lucky to live long, while some is meet their end sooner. However, what is important is not how long we will live, but how we live our life to the fullest. Don't you agree?"

Yaman only nodded as he didn't know how to answer the rhetorical question.

"No matter how many you've faced it death is still not easy. I know you understand it, like the other swords as well. We are all ever facing life and death situation, and of course understand the death of our comrades or even masters." Mikazuki drink his tea while gesturing for Yaman to drink his too.

"Death is only the beginning of a new think."

"What do you mean by that Mikazuki-sama?"

"Why you and all other swords always insisted on calling me that?" Mikazuki sighed however Yaman know he didn't seek answer for that question.

"What I mean is. Death may signify an end for some being existence in this world. However, death also marked the new beginning for the one who left behind. How they will lived while remembering the memories of the one who left them, will mark a new important chapter in their life."

Mikazuki smiles as if he suddenly thinking of something, "And in that regard, it means we the one who live bringing their legacy in our hearts and keeping them alive through our memories. Don't you agree Yaman-kun?"

Yaman nodded, although he didn't really get what Mikazuki mean. But for now, he will just accept it and ponder about it later.

* * *

Turn out the news that Mikazuki heard is correct, they are able to retrieve another Tantou into their possession. That sword is Atsushi Toushiro. He is severely damaged and spending some of his time in repair room. He is by far the youngest of them all now. according to Ichigo, he is around 6 years old.

Surprisingly he is attached to Yaman, and often will follow Yaman everywhere. And thus the responsibility of taking care Atsu goes to Yaman by default.

Although he is clumsy at first, but soon he learns how to take care of the youngest sword. They become inseparable.

Many years have passed now. Their family is growing bigger and bigger. But still, they take care of each other well.

Because of his family, he can smiles more sincere now. He also didn't care about other people's opinion about his value.

"You are you! We are the one who knows you best, why should you thinking about other peoples's opinion? They even didn't know all that well." One day Tsurumaru scolded him.

"Tsuru-ya is correct, Yaman-kun. People may compare you with the original one. But the one who grow with us is you Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. The one who practice with us is you Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, the one who share a life with us is you Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, and the one that I love like my own sibling and am talking with now is none other but you Yamanbagiri Kunihiro-kun." added Mikazuki kindly.

And he smiles his first true smile that day. He learn something in his life, that no matter how many times life given you a burden and no matter how many times your heart is broken the remedy of it was the love of the important people around you.

* * *

The End

 _~ I feel the bonds now towards my comrades, towards my family, without cause - Kizuna (English Translation) Gundam 00 char image's song ~_


End file.
